Don't Starve (With Everybody)
by Plasmagun234
Summary: I'm back, guys! Everything else is in the summary in the story. Guys, tell me if you want lemons or not. I know this isn't the most appropriate story for one, but I'll write one if you guys want me to. I'll put up a pole. Rated M for swearing and maybe some blood/gore. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I'm back! I haven't written for a while. With school and all. I just haven't had the time. Anyway, guys, this is a story of a game called Don't Starve. I'm doing this from the first character introduced, to the last. Besides Wilson, I will tell how they got here from my own mind. Sorry for the long intro. Anyway, onto the show!**

Wilson Percival Higsburry was currently in his wooden house up in the mountains, mixing a chemical in a beaker. Outside of his house, there were signs that said, "PRIVATE PROPERTY," and "GENIUS AT WORK!" After inspecting concoction, he grabbed a test tube filled with another strange liquid. He carefully poured out a drop into the beaker…causing an explosion. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his hair returned to his "normal" shape. He slumped in his chair, tired of all his failure. Next to his chair, on a table, sat a radio. A sudden voice came from the radio, "Say, pal, looks like you're having some trouble!" Wilson looked over to the radio, surprised. "I have some secret knowledge I can share with you…" Wilson picked up the radio, "If you think you are ready for it." Wilson nodded enthusiastically. "OK, then!" The radio said. There was a flash of lightning, with the silhouette of a man in the light that was not Wilson. Suddenly, information started to get forced into Wilson's head. Equations, different parts…just different bits of information. After the knowledge was given, Wilson got to work.

He walked over to his workbench with two white, red-eyed rats. He tied them both together with some cloth. Next, he typed up some plans on a typewriter. After, he twisted a knob and pressed some buttons on the side of the contraption he was building, hammering in some nails to keep it together. He painted it, then put in some lights and welded it together. He cut the palm of his hand with a knife and squeezed a drop of blood in a different liquid causing a smaller, less violent explosion than the last one.

Finally…it was done. He wasn't sure what it was, exactly. As he observed his work, the voice on the radio said, "Excellent! Now throw the switch." Wilson moved his hand to pull the switch, but he stopped, hesitant. "DO IT!" The voice over the radio boomed, making Wilson jump. Wilson gave in and pulled the lever down. The strange machine started to react, hissing and moving. The top part of it moved upward, and it seemed to make a face, the door being the teeth and the light and a sort of hook on the other side making the eyes. With another flash of lightning, another silhouette of a man's widely grinning face appeared on the door.

Wilson took a few steps back, now starting to feel a bit frightened as the man over the radio laughed. Suddenly, two shadow hands jumped off the floor, and circled Wilson. He jumped and turned and looked at each of them. He ran and jumped for the door…but it was too late. The hands wrapped around him, and dragged him down. The hands and Wilson exited through the floor, as if going through a portal. The man over the radio laughed at his success.


	2. How Willow Got Here

**Hey again, guys! I'm sorry for the last short chapter, I'm going to make this one longer! And I have a surprise: I'm going to be continuing Golden Fox! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next is Willow, and how she got here. I will also be putting my own little spin on things. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!**

Willow smiled happily as she sat in the small clearing, playing with her lighter. She just LOVED fire…and she also loved setting stuff on fire. Her parents never knew because she did such a good job of hiding it. She got up and walked over to a medium-sized oak. Willow set the leaves on fire first, and then it spread to the tree wood. She giggled a little as she watched happily. She didn't know why this was so fun! The tree had now completely burned down…then it started to rain. She pouted a little as her parents called out to Willow, telling her to come on home. She nodded and jogged to them, walking home with them. They didn't have a car, and their house wasn't that far from the park. After a few minutes, the three arrived home.

She ran up to her room and jumped on her bed, looking outside the window. "_Stupid rain,_" she thought to herself. She got up from her bed and paced around her room. She thought about going to meet her friend. He was a man that went by the name of Wilson. She called out to her parents, "I'm going to play with my friend!" She called out to her parents as she grabbed her raincoat and teddy bear. "OK, just be back before dark, OK?" Her mother called out. "OK, Mom! Bye!" She hopped on her bike and rode off to Wilson's house. Her parents didn't know where her friend's house was, either. Willow rode up the hill, and up the mountains. Every time she went up here, it felt like a whole new adventure. She loved looking and helping him with his experiments. She couldn't help but admit…she had a little crush on the man.

Willow finally made it up the trail. She knocked on his front door. No answer. He was usually always here. A little curious, she entered the house. It was like it always was: Empty. There were a few chairs and a fireplace in the living room, but nothing more. She went upstairs to his lab, hopping up the steps. She bounded up the last step and opened the door without knocking…only to find he wasn't there. Just his lab equipment, many unfinished experiments…and a giant machine that looked strangely like a door. Willow felt a little scared. She had her teddy bear with her, hugging it tight to her as she explored around the room. "Wilson?" She called out, her voice echoing around the room, but to no avail.

She finally went to the large door, looking at it. She circled and inspected it. She knew right away that it was Wilson who built this. No one else could have. The strange thing, though, is that there was no knob. No way to open the strange door. She tapped it, and jumped and yelped with surprise as the door jumped and hissed.

Then there was a voice over the radio.

"Interested in this, eh?" The voice said. It was the same man who talked to Wilson. Willow turned to the radio and nodded, but then felt stupid. How could he see her if it was over a radio? But the man responded anyway, "Ah, I see. Why don't you flip that switch there? I promise it will show you what it can do." Willow was very hesitant and a bit scared, clutching her teddy bear. "Come on...pull it." The man knew that yelling at her to pull it would just scare her off. He had to be smart about this. She gulped and pulled the lever without any second thoughts. The door hissed and rose again, and the man over the radio laughed. Again, shadowy hands circled Willow. She gasped and froze with fear at the hands, her eyes widening. She finally let out a scream and ran for the door when the shadowy hands grabbed her and pulled her down into the same portal as Wilson.


End file.
